Spin the Bottle
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: *EDITED VERSION* Well, I only separated into chapters! Yamasaki's B-day it's coming up and the gang is planing a suprise party to him! But what happens when things get a little bored and the find a bottle to entertain themselfs??...
1. When things get ugly...

**A/N: ***Scratches head* Hmm... well, I always get weird ideas for fics, and last night I got this one. My friends and I invented a new way to play spin the bottle... I know that usually people have to kiss if the bottle is pointing to them, but in this case it's a little different... it's kinda like a mix of Truth or Dare/Spin the bottle. Oh, you'll get the idea, just read...

**Disclaimer: **The SCC (or CCS) characters are not mine, as you alredy might have guessed. They belong to CLAMP, so don't sue me for that... you'll only win...*search for something in pocket*... an old chewing gum? Well, it doesn't smell bad...

**Spin the bottle.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~

Edited by: *StarDust*

**Chapter 1: When things get ugly...**

The bell rang at two o'clock as usual, setting free the Tomoeda High School students.

The first ones to get out of the classroom were the girls, that with very misterious grins made their way to the bathroom.

"Why is it that girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" Asked Yamasaki when he saw them leave the classroom.

Eriol and Syaoran shared glances for a while.

"Because they're girls..." They both said in unison. 

* * *

The girls enter the bathroom and just cracked up in laughs.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Asked Rika looking around to make sure that no one was inside the place.

"No... all the guys are just plain clueless." Answered Naoko still laughting.

"I seriously don't think they're more clueless than Sakura-chan." Added Tomoyo, making the girls laugh harder.

"HEY! That's not funny..." Sakura said frowning.

"Well, let's go straight to the point. Has anyone come up with something we can do for Yamasaki-kun's birthday?" Asked Chiharu sitting on the small chair located next to the door.

"Well, I like Tomoyo's idea." Naoko said.

"And what's that?" Asked Sakura.

"A suprise party." Cried Tomoyo smiling.

"Yeah! It's a great idea... but, there's little problem..." Naoko said thoughtfully.

"What problem?" Asked Rika with a puzzled look on her face.

"We don't have a place where to make the party. My parents are traveling that day and I'm staying over at Chiharu's place."

"My house is to small." Explained Rika.

"Hmm... I really doubt that my dad is gonna let me have a party at the house." Sakura said thoughtfully. Actually, her father wasn't the problem... it was Touya of course.

"And my mother is having a meeting in the house that night." Tomoyo explained.

"Then where?" Asked Chiharu.

All the girls stayed silent for a moment, when suddenly Sakura had a great idea.

"I got it! I have the perfect place!"

"NO!!"

"Why not?"

"Because.... no."

"Syaoran-kun, that's not a reason." Sakura said frowning and putting her hands on her hips. "Isn't Yamasaki-kun your friend?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make a point."

"Oh, come on... please. What if I tell you that we're gonna clean up everything?" Asked Sakura putting her best hurt puppy look.

"Don't give me that look... it's not gonna work." He said while they walked through the park.

"What if we clean up your place for a whole week?"

"No"

"A month?

"No."

"A year?!"

"No."

"Forever?"

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrown.

"I was kidding, you know?"

"Hmph, to bad."

"Oh, come on, Syaoran-kun... give me one good reason."

"_Because_ you're gonna mess up my place! And I alredy have problems with my neighbours." 

"I promise we won't do anything bad... or at least a permanent damage.. so... please? Pretty pretty please??" She asked looking into his eyes.

Syaoran knew perfectly well that he would never say 'no' to Sakura, but he didn't lose anything from trying to protect his home from five crazy girls.

"Oh, all right. I'll let you have the party in my place."

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun!!!" Cried Sakura throwing herself into his arms with so much strenght that both of them fell on the floor.

"Errr.... Sakura, you wouldn't mind getting off me, right?" He asked turning as red as posible.

"HOE! Gomen!" She inmediatly said getting up with a blush on her face.

"And cut!!" Someone said.

"Oh, no..." Sakura and Syaoran said in unison when they recognize the voice.

"That was sooo kawaii!!!" Cried Tomoyo running up to them with her camera on her hand. "If I knew that was going to happen I would have made Sakura-chan wear that new dress I made for her!"

Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help but to sweatdrop. Some people just didn't change over the years...

* * *

The day of the party, the girls said they were going to arrive at 7:30 pm to decorate Syaoran's apartment, but when it was eight o'clock Syaoran began think that something bad happened to them... or that problably Tomoyo ran out of tapes or batteries for her camera.

Eriol, on the other hand, was alredy there to help Syaoran to control the girls. When Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo or Sakura had an idea it was really hard to talk them out of it, so in case things will get ugly, Eriol was there as his backup. Not that he wanted to, but there wasn't anybody else how could help him.

"What time did they said they were going to bring Yamasaki?" Asked Syaoran who was sitting on the couch waiting for his doom.

"I don't know... I think Sakura-chan was going to call Chiharu-chan when we were ready." Answered Eriol looking through the window when he spotted four girls running to the building with boxes and ballons on their hands. "Here they come..."

"Oh, no... I really have a bad fealing about this."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika and Naoko were inside Syaoran's apartment. And as he was expecting... they were making quite a disaster. What actually suprised him was that they didn't break anything...

_CRASH!_

...yet...

"Gomen! I'm so sorry Li-kun." Tomoyo cried trying to pick up the pieces of whatever it was that she broke. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's ok... don't worry about it..." Syaoran said with resignation.

"On!!" Yelled someone on the other side of the room.

"Off!!" Yelled someone else when suddenly the light went off.

"On!!" Yelled again the other person when the light came back.

"Off!!" And the room was dark again.

"What are you doing?!?!" Cried Syaoran turning on the light.

Sakura and Rika, who were playing with the light, lowered their heads like two little girls.

"It's just that Rika said that the light should be on when Yamasaki-kun arrives." Explained Sakura still looking at the floor.

"But Yamasaki isn't here yet!!" Syaoran said in a desperate tone.

Rika and Sakura shared glances for a while and then ran off to do something else, or to make more disaster.

"Hey, Li-kun!! How do you turn on this black box here?!?!" Asked Naoko from the kitchen.

"Oh, no..." He murmured running to the kitchen finding Naoko in front of the oven with something on her hand. "Just turn the little wheel."

"Which one?"

"The one in the middle."

"Like this?"

_BOOOMM!!_

"Why don't you just let me handle this?" Syaoran asked with tears in his eyes when he saw half of his kitchen burned.

"Oh, ok..." Naoko simply said. "I really didn't want to use the oven to warm up the pizza, but Hiiragizawa-kun told me it was faster."

Syaoran froze for a moment and then turned to see where Eriol was sitting, who was just grinning very happily while he cleaned his glasses.

"Hiiragizawa... did you know that we use the microwave to warm up food because it's faster?" He asked trying not kill him that very moment.

"Yes." He answered still grinning.

"Then... why did you tell her to use the oven?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it's fun to see you suffer." He said with his usual smile.

"Damn you... I'm gonna erase that stupid smile out of your face!!" Cried Syaoran loosing his temper, but before he could even move, the three girls in the living room yelled in unison:

"WE'RE FINISHED!!!"

"Thank god!!" Syaoran said feeling relieved for a moment.

"Don't feel so relieved... the party is just starting." Eriol said and then walked up to the living room to check out the decoration.

Inside the dark room, someone could barely hear the whispers of six people trying to hide to suprise the birthday boy who was on his way.

_THUD!!_

"Ouuch!!" Someone cried.

"What happen?" Asked Tomoyo trying to keep her voice down.

"I triped with something... will you mind to get your foot out of the way, Naoko?" Asked Rika while she was getting up.

"Sorry..." Naoko said.

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Asked Sakura.

A little light flashed on and then Eriol answered:

"It's 9:02 pm."

"Arigato."

"Anytime."

"Ehh... Eriol-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that you?"

"He, he, he... no."

"Oh."

"Li-kun... where's your hand?" Asked Eriol.

"In my pocket." Answered Syaoran.

"Your _other_ hand."

Even in the darkness of the room, clearly you could see that Syaoran's cheeks were glowing.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!!"

"There's your answer, Sakura-chan." Eriol said with an obvious grin on his face.

"Nani? I don't get it..." Sakura said confused.

"Just forget it, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said. "AAHHHH!!!"

"What happen??" Asked Rika worried.

"Something just touched my leg!!" Cried Tomoyo.

"He, he, he..."

"ERIOL!!! Stop scaring me!!!"

"It wasn't me!!" 

"Yeah, right..." Murmured Syaoran.

"... sniff, sniff... doesn't it smell like something is burning?" Asked Sakura.

"MY PIZZA!!!" Cried Naoko running to the kitchen, running over a table in the way. "Ouch!!"

"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Rika.

"I don't know." Replied Eriol.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Asked a misterious voice.

"..... It's a robber!!" Cried someone.

"AHHHHH!!!"

_*THUD*CRASH*SMACK*SLAP*SHEESH*RIBBIT*MEOW*CRACK*RING*RING*CLICK*_

Suddenly, the lights came back revealing that:

A. Eriol lossed his glasses somewhere.

B. The pizza that Naoko was making was totally carbonized.

C. That both of Syaoran's hands were in his pockets.

D. That Tomoyo had enough time to get her video camera and record whatever happened in there.

E. That Sakura was still clueless about what Eriol said.

F. That there was a cat inside the appartment.

G. That they killed a frog.

H. That Rika's self-defense classes were finally kicking in.

I. That Chiharu arrive sometime in the middle of the fight.

J. That Yamasaki was lying on the floor bleeding with the telephone on his hand.

"Ehhh... suprise?" Asked Sakura.


	2. The game begins!

**Chapter 2: The game begins!**

After ordering a new pizza, throwing away the dead frog, kicking away the cat that appear in the place (whose name was Spooky), finding Eriol's glasses inside Syaoran's bedroom (nobody knew how the got there), getting Syaoran's hands out of his pockets, putting away Tomoyo's camera, congratulating Rika for killing the "robber", explaining to Sakura what Eriol meant, answering the phone (it was Syaoran's mother), making Sakura stop blushing and helping Yamasaki, they all sat in the living room and waited for the pizza.

"So... what do we do while we wait for the pizza?" Asked Naoko cleaning her glasses.

"I know! Let's play something!" Sugested Tomoyo.

Eriol spotted a weird grin on Tomoyo's face, meaning that she had something evil in her mind. That was problably the reason why he loved her so much.

"Play what?" Asked Syaoran not looking very interested while he drank a soda.

"Spin the bottle!"

At that moment Syaoran choked on the soda. He knew perfectly well that Tomoyo got something in hands.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Eriol said with his usual smile.

"I'm in." Chiharu said.

"Me too." Yamasaki added.

"Well, I'll also play..." Rika said hidding her blush.

"Ohh... this is gonna be interesting!" Naoko said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well? What do you say Sakura-chan?" Asked Tomoyo looking at her friend who was blushing lightly.

"Well... err... ok, I'll do it." She answered.

"Yey!! And you, Li-kun?"

"There's absoluty no way I'm playing this." He shot back.

"Oh, come on... don't tell me you're scare of what might happen here, Li-kun..." Eriol said in a husky voice.

"I'm not scared of anything!!" He cried sending him an evil glare.

"Well, then... that means we're all playing." Eriol said taking the bottle of soda that Syaoran was drinking.

He put it on the table in the middle of them and then spun it.

"Wait, Eriol-kun... I have to explain the rules of the game." Tomoyo said stopping the bottle from spining.

"Rules?" Asked Yamasaki raising an eyebrown. "There are no rules in spin the bottle... the people who the bottle is pointing at have to kiss, that's all."

"This is different. This is a mix of truth or dare and spin the bottle..." She said taking the bottle in her hand. "Top asks, or dares, bottom."

"All right." Chiharu said.

"Then... let's get started." Tomoyo said smiling.

Everyone sat around the table as Tomoyo turned the bottle. It took a few seconds before it completly stopped, and when it did, the top was pointing at Yamasaki and the bottom at Naoko.

"Oh... this is gonna be fun... Naoko, truth or dare?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Truth." She replied.

"Hmmm..." Yamasaki thought the question for a long time and finally asked. "Have you ever had an erotic dream?"

The guys burst out in laughs while Naoko blushed like crazy.

"Good one, my friend." Eriol said giving him a high five.

"What kind of question is that??" Demanded Naoko.

"Just answered it." Insisted Tomoyo.

"Well... umm... yes, I have."

The room was filled with 'ohhhhhh's, but before anyone could say anything else, Naoko turned the bottle and it stopped with the top pointing at Rika and bottom at Eriol. 

"Eriol-kun, truth or dare??" She asked.

"Hmm... I'll say... truth."

"Oh, looks like someone was afraid of what he might be dared to do..." Murmured Syaoran covering his mouth with his left hand.

"I'm not afraid! I was just interested on what might Rika-chan ask me... so shoot." He said.

"Ok, in Tomoyo's sweet sixteen birthday party, you and Yamasaki here got locked up in the bathroom... what did you do in there _all_ alone??" Rika asked with a evil grin on her face.

"What are you insinuating here?" He asked eying her suspiciously.

"I'm not insinuating anything... just answer." She answered inocently.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Oh, come on... why don't you just tell the truth?" Yamasaki said smiling at him seductively.

"I _am_ telling the truth!! We didn't do anything!!" He shot back sending Yamasaki an evil glare.

"Fine, fine, fine... let's just spin it again." Chiharu said spining the bottle.

It stopped pointing at Chiharu and Sakura.

"Chiharu... truth or dare?" Asked Sakura.

"Dare." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Ok... I dare you to... evaluate the guys butts and tell which one is better."

All the girls started to giggle, while the guys only cleared their throats.

"I'll do it, but... how do I evaluate them?"

"You have to do a complete evaluation... I mean, it includes consistence, size, you know... the usual." Sakura said making the guys blush a little.

"Ok, then, why don't you guys line up and turn around." Chiharu asked getting up from her seat on the floor.

"Oh, I don't think you need to evaluate Yamasaki-kun... you have done it so many times..." Murmured Naoko.

"Very funny..." Chiharu said frowning, while she walked up to the guys who were alredy line up.

First up was Syaoran, who blushed when he felt Chiharu's hands on his bottom. She pressed a little, measured it with her hands and then spank him as she moved over to Yamasaki doing the same procedure.

The girls couldn't help but to laught when Yamasaki let out a groan playfully. Chiharu slappped him with a grin on her face and then moved to Eriol.

She trailed his butt for a while, press it and then realize it.

"Ok, all done." She said and then the guys walked over to their places. "Hmm... let's see... my personal choice it's Li-kun... followed by Hiiragizawa-kun and Yamasaki-kun tied up in a second place."

"Thank you very much..." Murmured Yamasaki with irony in every single word.

"No hard fealings." She said sending him a cute smile.

"Sure." He said returning the smile.

Rika took the bottle and turned it. It came to a complete stop pointing at Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Li-kun... truth or dare?" Asked Tomoyo.

He doubted for a moment before answering. He knew that if he took a false step with Tomoyo, he would regret it... problably for the rest of his life.

"Truth." He finally said after a while of thinking about it.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked inmediatly.

Syaoran blushed like a tomato and the turn to see Sakura, who was also red.

"N-no..." He said turning away to hide his embarrassment from everyone else.

"Ohhhhh...." Cried the girls making him almost turn purple.

"All right alredy!" He said and then took the bottle in his hand and spun it.

It turned for a while and finally stopped with the top pointing at Rika and bottom at Yamasaki.

"Yamasaki-kun... truth or dare?" Asked Rika.

"Dare." He replied.

Rika smile grew wider and then explained the dare to him. "I dare you to... exchange your underwear with Chiharu-chan!!"

"WHAT?!" Asked Chiharu not trusting her owm ears.

"You heard me! Exchange your underwear with Yamasaki-kun!" Repeated Rika.

"What? Here?" Asked Yamasaki.

"NO! Please go to the bathroom!!" Declared Rika, not wanting to see the scene.

Chiharu and Yamasaki got up from their places and then head up to the bathroom. In a couple of minutes they returned with very unconfortable faces.

"Man! How you girls walk everywhere with these?!" Asked Yamasaki sitting down.

Naoko giggled and then answered. "Maybe because we don't have something hanging around!" 

At this comment all the boys blushed and turned their heads to hide their embarrassment.

"Ahem... well, anyways..." Eriol said while Sakura turned the bottle.

A chuckle escaped Chiharu's mouth when the bottle stopped. "Truth or dare, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She asked.

"Dare." He said not sure if he had taken the right choice.

"I dare you to.... let's see..." Chiharu said thoughtfully. "... I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT?!?!" Yelled Syaoran.

Sakura's eyes popped out of their sockets when she heard the dare, while Eriol just smiled evilly to himself.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"There's no way you're doing that!!" Cried Syaoran with a hint of jealousy in his words.

"Well, Li-kun... I don't see why you should be so mad, unleast you're... pherphaps... jealous?" Eriol asked making his cute descentadant blush at his coment.

"WHAT? Why should I be jealous?!" He asked not daring to look at Sakura.

"Well, the way you acted..."

"Argh... just do your dare..." He murmured turning his atention to some other part of the room. Syaoran has indeed jealous, he was actually jealous of every guy that approched Sakura with the propose of getting _with_ her.

He had admited to himself that he was totally in love with her, but he still didn't had the courage to tell her. All he needed was time...

"All right..." Eriol said getting up from his place and walking over to Sakura, who was as tense as a board. "Nothing personal, Sakura-chan..."

"H-hai..." She said hidding her blush.

Eriol slowly lean closer to her, while Sakura closed her eyes sharply. But when he was about to kiss her, he eyed Tomoyo who was right next to Sakura.

He abrutly stopped and backed away. "I can't..." He said.

"Why not?" Asked Rika confuse.

"I can't kiss her in front of Tomoyo..."

"Aawwwwww..." Everyone cried.

"That's soo sweet, Eriol." Tomoyo said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I know... I'm sweet..." He said smiling.

"All right, all right... you don't have to kiss Sakura-chan, but at least we have to punish you for not doing the dare." Chiharu said.

"What kind of punishment??" Naoko asked.

"Well... if you don't do the dare... you'll have to take off something you're wearing!" 

"That's like stripoker." Yamasaki explained.

"Exactly... so, take it off, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol sighted and took off his jacket. Then he went back to his place, but before spinning the bottle he spoted Syaoran with his eyes wide shut and looking in another direction.

"You can turn around now, Li-kun. I didn't kiss her if you're worried about that..." He said with an evil grin.

Syaoran only send him a 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-ever-dare-to-kiss-her' glare and turned to face the others.

The bottle spun and finished pointing at Naoko and Sakura.

"Truth or dare?" Naoko asked grinning.

"Dare." Sakura said firmly.

"There's a misterious legend that has been heard around lately... in a aparment building somewhere in Tomoeda, used to live an old lady, whose name nobody knew..." Naoko explained with mistery. "... she was a very lonely person and nobody ever dropped by her apartment to visit her. One night, like tonight, many strange noises were heard in the building where she lived, specifictly those noises were coming from her apartment. The next day, the old lady was found hanging in the basement of the building... and nowdays some people say that they have actually seen the old lady walking around the basement with a rope on her hand..."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cried Sakura with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan! It's only a story... it isn't true..." Rika said trying to calm down her friend who was shaking like a leaf.

"It_ is _true... but you haven't heard the best part. That building were the old lady used to live... is this very one we're in."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura again holding Tomoyo's arm like there was no tomorrow.

"Great story, Naoko... but.... what does that have to do with Sakura's dare?" Asked Yamasaki looking at her friend with a misterious look.

"Well, here's my dare... Sakura-chan, I dare you to go to the basement and see if you find the old lady."

"NO WAY!!! I'm not going anywhere!!!" She cried closing her eyes.

"Well... does anybody offers to go with her?" Asked Naoko.

Syaoran suddenly felt a blush covering his cheeks when every single person in the room, except for Sakura, turned around to see him. He was about to say that he'll go when another voice came before his.

"I'll go." Eriol said evilly.

Syaoran frowned, he knew that Eriol was doing it to make him jealous. But he was not going to win... again...

"I said I'm not going anywhere!!" Sakura cried.

"Oh, all right, Sakura-chan... don't go. But you have to take off some clothing." Naoko said crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"Fine!" Murmured Sakura taking of her sweater, revealing that she was wearing a black tank top that emphized her chest.

Tomoyo bursted out in giggles when she saw Syaoran's look. Somehow, he just couldn't manage to stop looking at Sakura or closing his mouth.

"You're eyes are going to fall off.." Whispered Tomoyo into his ear making him blush.

"Ahem!! Well... uhh... I'll spin the bottle." He said turning his atention back to the game.

Syaoran turned the bottle, but he put a little too much streng in the spin that the bottle was throw away from the small table in front of them and landed on Eriol's lab.

"Are you nervous, Li-kun?" He asked noticing the shocked look on his cute descendants face.

He shook his head a couple of time trying to shake away his thoughts and took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm fine.... just give me the bottle." 

Eriol handed him the bottle and this time, very carefully, swang the bottle and finally stopped with top pointing at him and the bottom at Yamasaki.

"Uhh... Yamasaki-kun, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"H-how... how far have you go with Chiharu-chan??" He asked.

Yamasaki couldn't help but to laught while Chiharu only blushed in embarrassment.

"All the way." He said still grinning.

"Ooooohhhhhh....." Every person in the room cried.

"Yamasaki!!!" Cried Chiharu glaring at him.

"What? I'm supose to say the true, right?" He asked innocently.

"You never lie, when you are supose to lie!!" She cried still blushing.

Everyone laughted and then turned the bottle again.


	3. When dares get dangerous

**Chapter 3: When dares get dangerous.**

"Rika-chan... truth or dare?" Chiharu asked, a little more calm now.

"Hmm... dare!"

The room fell in silence while Chiharu was thinking for a good dare, then a great idea popped into her mind.

"I dare you to call Terada-sensei and tell him you love him."

Rika almost fell to the floor when heard Chiharu's dare. For a minute she thought she was kidding, but when she saw Chiharu's expression she knew that she was totally serious.

"What?? I-I-I... I c-can't do that!!!" She finally sputtered out.

"Oh, come on, Rika... you can do it!" Naoko cried encouraging her friend.

"Yeah, it's not that hard... just call, tell him you love him and hang up... you don't have to say who it is!" Tomoyo added smiling.

"What if he recognize me?"

"He won't..." Chiharu said taking the phone and handding it to her. "... just do it."

Rika played with the phone on her hand for a minute, finally she gathered her courage and dialed to Terada-sensei's house.

The phone rang for a couple of times. She thought he was problably asleep, when suddenly came the responce from the other line.

"Moshi moshi?" He asked.

Rika froze at that very moment. It was him... she tried to speak, but not a single words escaped her mouth.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"I... I..." Rika took a deep breath and closed her eyes. But the very minute she was about to say it, he talked again. "Miss Sasaki?" He asked confuse.

Rika's eyes opened widely as she hung up the phone.

"I can't!! He recognize my voice!!!" She cried putting the phone back to it's place.

"How did he recognize your voice if you only said 'I'?" Asked Eriol with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know! He called me by my last name!" She cried with her hands shaking.

"Well, then I guess you have to take off some clothing." Yamasaki said taking the bottle in his hand.

"Hai..." She said taking off her socks.

Yamasaki spun the bottle hard, and after a few seconds of turning and turning it stopped pointing at him and Tomoyo.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I alredy said truth... dare."

"He, he, he... this is my dare. Using a skateboard, you're gonna roll down the stairs with Li-kun and Eriol-kun as you're passangers." Tomoyo explained looking for her camera alredy.

"What kind of dare is that?" He asked.

"It's a dare... come on, let's go a outside!" She said getting up her feet and walking out the door as everyone followed her, while Syaoran looked for the skateboard.

"All the way down the stairs?" Asked Eriol looking down the stairs.

"Yep!" Tomoyo said recording the look on his face.

"You do know we're in a top floor right?"

"Hai! That's what makes it fun!" 

"Here's the skateboard..." Syaoran said when he approched the group in hallway.

"Good! Now, Yamasaki-kun you're the pilot so you sit in front, Li-kun you're next and last it's Eriol." Tomoyo explained while the boys took seats.

"This is gonna hurt, right?" Asked Syaoran looking down the stairs.

"I have a fealing that it will..." Answered Yamasaki rolling to the edge of the stairs with the guys behind him.

"And... go!" Cried Tomoyo.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed the boys as they rolled down the stairs.

"Ouch! That looks like it might hurt..." Murmured Sakura looking down at the guys when they hitted a wall and continued rolling down.

"Hai..." Chiharu and Rika said in unison.

* * *

A couples of minutes later, they were back in the apartment. Luckily, the guys survive the fall with only a few bruses left.

They decided to move from the table and took seat on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Naoko when she saw the bottle pointing at her and Eriol.

"Truth." He replied rubbing his elbow, that had a huge bruise after the fall.

"Ok, ummm... oh, I have a good one! What size do you have it?" She asked grinning.

"It? What's it?" He asked confuse.

"Do you really want me to tell you that?!" She asked giving him _the_ look.

Eriol looked at Naoko with confusion, he thought about it for a moment and finally understood what she was talking about.

"Oh! Well, Naoko-chan... if you really wanted to know that you should have asked Tomoyo-chan." He said making her blush.

"What is _that_ supose to mean???!!!" She demanded hitting him playfully.

"You _know_ what a _I_ mean..." He said with a hint of flirt on his voice.

"Well, you're not answering the question!" Cried Rika holding up her laughts. It was problably the first time that she saw Tomoyo blushed so much.

"Let's see... last time I measure _it_... 7 inches."

"Liar..." Tomoyo murmured.

"Fine, it's six..."

"Ahem!" Syaoran cleared his throat.

"All right, it's five and a half!!" He cried kind of frustaded.

Everyone in the room was shocked and then turned to Syaoran.

"I was kidding... I seriously didn't knew!!!" He cried. In fact, he didn't knew... it was more his suprise when Eriol declared that it was smaller than he said before, but obviously his friends didn't believe him.

Sakura giggled and then spun the bottle, it was better to change the subject than to make any comments about it. She was suprise that the bottle finally stopped pointing at Tomoyo from one side, and pointing at her on the other side.

"Truth or dare, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I'll say... dare."

"I dare you to walk into that dark closed with Eriol-kun for seven minutes. But, you can't kiss him or touch him... _anywhere_." She said smiling evilly at her best friend.

"I'll do it!" Tomoyo said standing up.

"Really? I don't think you can keep your hands off me..." Eriol said with that evil smile.

"Are you daring me, Eriol Hiiragizawa??" Asked Tomoyo walking toward him seductively. "I don't think _you_ can keep your hands off _me_."

Eriol smirked, he loved when Tomoyo acted that way, so he played along. "The dare was for you... not for me."

Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously. She will get even with him later.

"Ok, in the closet you go." Sakura said opening the closet that was located in the livingroom.

"Oh, I got a great idea to prove that she didn't do anything to him!!" Naoko exclaimed looking for her purse. She took out a red lipstick and put it on Tomoyo's lips. "That way if she kisses him, we'll know." 

"What about her hands?" Asked Eriol. "I don't trust her hands."

"Hmmm... I know. Since you have dark clothes we'll put some powder on her hands." Naoko said looking for some powder on her purse.

After Tomoyo was all ready, they both moved into the closet and Sakura closed the door for them.

"And... wer're on!" Yamasaki said setting his watch for seven minutes.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Asked Sakura to Syaoran, who was leaning agaist the wall.

"Tomoyo? Oh, she'll problably make it... Hiiragizawa won't..." He said with his glare stuck on the closet.

After 5 minutes everyone thought that Tomoyo had taked control of herself and didn't touch Eriol, when suddenly and misterious groan escaped Eriol's mouth.

The door flew open and Tomoyo came out with an angry look on her face.

"I did _not_ touch him!!" She cried showing her hands an mouth to everyone. The red lipstick was still on her lips and after inspecting every part of Eriol's body they notice that there wasn't a single track of powder on him.

"I guess that's mission complete." Sakura said while the all head off to sit in the circle again.

Syaoran walked up to Eriol and asked him in a low voice so no one will hear him. "Why did you groaned?"

"You wouldn't believe what magic can do..." He said with a misterious husky voice and then he seated down.

Once more, the bottle was spinning fast and it stopped pointing at Eriol and Syaoran.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Eriol.

Syaoran stared at him for a moment, trying to guess his toughts. Either if he choose truth or dare, he knew that something bad was going to happen to him.

"Truth..." He answered uncertain.

"Were you atracted to Yukito-san when we were in fifth grade?" 

Syaoran eyes grew in amazement and then he started blushing. He wished he could kill Eriol that very moment, but he didn't wanted to screw up his life yet.

The room fell into a very unconfortable silence and everyone was waiting for Syaoran's answer.

"Well, it's for today you know..." Eriol pointed out looking at his watch.

Syaoran growled and finally said through gritted teeth. "Yes..."

"What?? What did you said??" Eriol asked pretending that he didn't heard him.

"I said... YES! I was atracted to Yukito-san in fifth grade!!" He shouted. "But you know perfectly well why that happened!!!"

"Does that means you were gay?" Eriol asked suprised at his cute descedant's confession.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" He cried covering his face with his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eriol said not bothering to hide his evil smile.

Rika giggled and then took the bottle in her hand. "Ok, let's spin again..."

When it stopped Naoko looked up from the bottle to Yamasaki and then asked the question. "Truth or dare?"

"Err... truth!" He answered.

"A couple of months ago I called Chiharu and you answered the phone and said that she was busy... what were you two really doing?" 

"You remember that?!" He asked amazed.

"You wouldn't believe the things I can remember. Now answer my question!" Naoko demanded.

"We were doing homework..." 

"Oh, come on! Tell the truth... you weren't doing homework!!" Cried Rika.

"All right, we were making out! And thanks for the interruption, Naoko!"

"You're welcome!" She said smiling at him, while she spun the bottle one more time.

It stopped pointing at Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Tomoyo glaring at her.

"Dare." She answered firmly, trying to prove that she wasn't afraid of any dare.

"When the pizza boy arrives, you have to welcome him a huge a full kiss on the lips." Tomoyo said giggling at Chiharu's expression on her face.

"Nani??! Why does she have to do that?!" Demanded Yamasaki opening his eyes.

"Because it's a dare." Answered Eriol.

"Fine, Tomoyo... I'll do it. But we have to wait until the pizza boy arrives." Chiharu said.

Yamasaki pouted like a little kid, but did make any comments about it. Instead he just took the bottle and spun it again.

"Oh, how fun! Hiiragizawa-kun, truth or dare?" Asked Naoko happily. In the whole night the bottle had never stopped poiting at her with the bottom, except at the beggining of the game.

"Dare." He answered fixing his glaces on his face.

"He, he, he... french kiss..." She said looking around the room. Eriol grinned, but when she finished his expression changed. "... the cat!!"

"The cat?!?!" He asked in frustation. "What cat?!?!"

"The cat that we found when we turned on the lights." She answered smiling evilly.

"I thought Li-kun kicked out the cat!"

"Well, he didn't do a good work on it... because there it is." Rika commented turning around to see the cat walking around in the balcony. 

Naoko laughted again. "Well, are you going to do it?" 

Eriol rolled his eyes, but agreed to do it. He walked out to the balcony and brought in the persian black cat inside.

He grabbed and pull it up to face him. Slowly he began lean closer to the cat, holded back his breath and then proceed to press his lips against the cats mouth.

"Eeeewwww...." Everyone, but Naoko, exclaimed.

Eriol tried to control his urgent need to throw up and slit his tongue into the cat's mouth that responded to the kiss by scratching Eriol's forehead.

"Oouch!!!!" He cried letting go of the cat and turning his atention his wound. He put his hand on it and discovered that he was bleeding. "Oh, great..." He murmured.

After everyone stopped laughting their guts out, they turned to Eriol and helped him heal up the injury.


	4. Sakura Shots!

**Chapter 4: Sakura Shots!**

Eriol was seated on the couch with his head lied back while Tomoyo was covering his wound with a bandage.

"Are you allright?" She asked with a worried look.

"Well, besides the hairball stuck in my throat... I'm fine." He answered smiling at her.

She smiled at him and leaned closer to kiss him. "He, he... who kisses better? Me or the cat?"

"Hmm... I'll have to think about it." He said joking.

"Very funny!" Tomoyo exclaimed slapping him playfully.

In the other side of the room, Naoko, Rika and Sakura were listening to one of Yamasaki's interesting stories...

"... and then the king of the apes told his most loyal servant to go into the outside world to discover the true story of the bottle..."

"Don't you ever stop lying?!?!" Chiharu demanded smacking him on the head, when she got out of the bathroom.

"He was lying?" Sakura asked confuse.

The other two girls only sweatdropped at her question.

Naoko sighted and then spotted Syaoran walking out of the kitchen. "Hey, Li-kun... do you have alcohol here?"

Every single person turned their atention to Naoko. 

"What?" She asked.

"What do you need alcohol for?" Syaoran asked eying her suspiciously.

"It's for my dare..." She answered. "It's a secret... can't tell..."

Everyone shruged and then Syaoran went into the kitchen again to look for the alcohol. After a while he came back with two bottle on hand.

"Uhh... we only have tequila, vodka and some beers in the fridge." He said setting them on the table.

"Oh, those are perfect!" Naoko exclaimed.

Everyone turned their atention to her again, but before somebody could ask anything, the doorbell rang.

Tomoyo got up from the couch and exclaimed happily. "That must be the pizza boy!!!"

Chiharu sighted, knowing what that meant. 

"Time for your dare!" Rika cried.

Everyone gathered behind the door to get a better view, while slowly Chiharu opened the door.

The pizza boy came in sight and as soon as she saw him, she wrapped her arms behind his neck and locked up their lips together.

She forced her tongue inside his mouth, but before he could get confortable, she let go, took the pizza from his hand and slammed the door closed right in his face.

"And she did it!!" Exclaimed Eriol trying to hold up his laught, but only succeding in cracking up everyone.

"Thank you, thank you..." Chiharu said bowing politely in front of everyone. "Now, let's continued the game."

They all setled down back in the circle, while enjoying the pizza.

"Hiiragizawa-kun... truth or dare?" Asked Yamasaki while he chewed down a slice of pizza.

"Truth."

"Hmm... ok, if you have to pick a person in the room to have sex with, who would you pick?"

Eriol smiled and looked at Tomoyo, who was blushing furiosly. "I'll pick Tomoyo-chan, of course..."

The girls giggled, and then he spun the bottle again. This time stopping pointing at Sakura and Rika.

"Sakura, you pick... truth or dare?"

"Hmmm.... let's see... truth."

Rika grinned when she remembered a question Chiharu asked a long time ago. They were sitting in the classroom when Syaoran walked in, that moment Sakura turned her atention to him and stared for a long while.

"What's the first thing you think when you see Li-kun in the morning?"

"Na—NANI???!!" He asked turning full red.

The girls giggled when they remembered the scene in the classroom, while Eriol and Yamasaki glared at Syaoran suspiciously.

He blushed and tried to ignore his friends look.

"Well... I... ummm..." Sputtered out Sakura.

"We are waiting for your answer..." Chiharu commented.

"Well, I think... I think that... he looks kinda of cute when he just got up from bed..." She answered shyly, blushing more when her friends began to tease her with 'ohhhh's and 'aaahhh's.

"Nice going, Li-kun!" Yamasaki said slapping him in the back, making him choke with the pizza.

The bottle rolled one more time and finished poiting at Yamasaki and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan... truth or dare?" Yamasaki asked.

"Truth."

"What did you really do with Hiiragizawa-kun in the closet?"

Tomoyo blushed at the insinuation. "Nothing!!! I really didn't do anything to him!"

"Yeah, right..." Murmured Eriol with irony.

"You wish..." Tomoyo shot back.

"Oh, well.." Naoko murmured spinning the bottle again. "Oh, Li-kun, truth or dare?" She asked when the bottle stopped.

"Dare." He answered, when he remembered that she had request him for alcohol for her dare. "No, wait, truth!!"

"To late.... you said dare!!!" She exclaimed getting up and taking the tequila bottle. She whispered something into Eriol's ear and he inmediatly got up and went to the kitchen. "You know tequila shots, right?"

"H-hai..." He answered.

"And you know what body shots are, ne?"

He could hear Tomoyo gigling, meaning that she knew what it was. "No... I don't." He answered.

"A body shot it's like a tequila shot... only that instead of putting the salt on your wrist you put it on anothers person stomach and the slice of lemon goes in her or his mouth... meaning that you have to take it from her or his mouth." Naoko explained when Eriol came back from the kitchen with a tequila glass, salt and the slice of lemon.

"All right... I understand..." Syaoran said, now looking nervous.

"Then... I dare you to do... a Sakura shot!"

"WHAT?!" He asked desperate.

"Good one, Naoko!" Yamasaki said laughting at Syaoran's reaction.

"Why me?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Oh, don't complain to much, Sakura... you're just gonna hold the salt and the lemon for Li-kun..." Naoko explained. "So are we on?" She asked looking at Syaoran.

He grumbled something that no one understood and then noddled. "Fine, I'll do it..."

"YEY!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily getting her camera. "I'll call this Sakura shot!"

Sakura shot a evil glare to Tomoyo, but got up from her place and walked up to join Syaoran, who was standing next to Naoko.

"Sakura.. lie down on the floor and Li-kun lie to on top of Sakura." Ordered Naoko.

"Why lying down?" He asked blushing.

"Because it's more fun!" She said pouring Tequila into the small glass. "Ok, the tequila is ready."

Sakura lied down on the floor.She parted her legs slightly and then Syaoran lied on top of her and between her legs, suporting his own weight with his arms, and of course both blushing like hell.

Everyone gathered around to enjoy the show, and then Naoko handed him the lemon, salt and small glass.

Syaoran took the lemon and put on Sakura's mouth. She blushed deeper when his fingers made contact with her lips.

He then proceed to pull up Sakura's shirt, only enought to reveal her stomach. He passed his tongue slowly next to her bellybotton and then put salt on it.

"Oh, this is so fun!" Exclaimed Tomoyo recording the scene.

"Shhh..." Ordered Chiharu holding up her laught.

Syaoran cleared his throat that suddenly felt dry and looked up to Sakura's eyes. She was still blushing and tried to not meet his glare.

"Don't move..." He ordered her.

She noddled and then licked the salt off her stomach. Without swallowing it, he drank the the tequila in one gulp and then proceed to suck the lemon.

Sakura felt his warm breathe. She blushed deeper when, his lips brushed lightly againts hers, but as soon as this happened he parted and tried again.

Locks of his long auburn hair brushed againts her forehead, tickling her. Syaoran worked on the lemon in a very carefull way, that he never made contact with Sakura's lips again, and when he was done, he got up to his feets anf help her up.

"Done." Syaoran said taking the slice of lemon out his mouth. How did it got her? Nobody knew...

"Good work!" Naoko said smiling and then everyone returned to their seats.

Tomoyo took the bottle and spun it.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Yamasaki.

"Ugh, again?" Asked Syaoran not believing his eyes. "Truth!"

"Umm... oh, yeah! Are you still gay?" Yamasaki asked hidding his grin.

"NOO!!!" He cried blushing.

Eriol laughted out loud and then turned the bottle again.

"Chiharu-chan... truth or dare?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Hmmm... I dunno... truth."

Tomoyo thought about the question for a while and then asked. "How good those Yamasaki kiss?"

Chiharu smiled and turned to Yamasaki who was also grinning.

"Not that bad I guess..."

"Hey!" He cried with a frown.

"Just kidding!" She said laughting. "He kisses _really_ good."

"Ooooohhh..." Cried the girls.

Chiharu smiled again and spun the bottle.

"Naoko, truth or dare?" Asked Syaoran finally in a long while.

"Umm... dare."

Syaoran's lips curved up in a evil grin and then he said. "Flash Yamasaki."

Naoko shot him and glare of pure evil, but didn't say 'no' to the dare.

Yamasaki sat down on a chair and in front of him was Naoko. The rest of the group was behind Naoko so they wouldn't see something that only Yamasaki had to see.

She shruggled and made some strange movement inside her shirt and then pulled her bra from under her shirt.

"How do you girls do that?" Asked Eriol confuse.

"It's a mistery, man..." Answered Syaoran without taking his eyes away from the scene.

Naoko smirked at Syaoran's coment. She then proceed to pull up her shirt and in a quick move pulled it back down.

"Oww... my eyes... I can't see..." Exclaimed Yamasaki covering his eyes after Naoko flashed him.

Everyone cracked up in laught until their stomachs hurt and them sat back down in the circle.

"Naoko took the bra from the floor and went into the bathroom to put it on again, still laughting all the way.

One more time, the bottle was turned again and stopped pointing at Eriol and Chiharu.

Eriol was still laughting but tried to control himself to ask the question. "Truth or dare?"

"...truth." Said Chiharu grinning.

"Oh, I have a good one. Have you ever been caught in the act with Yamasaki?"

Chiharu blushed. "Hai... by Yamasaki's mom!"

"Really?" Asked Syaoran eying Yamasaki.

"Yeah, but Chiharu only had her shirt open, so we didn't get into much trouble." Yamasaki answered remembering the scene.

Eriol cracked up in laught and then added. "That sucks man..."

"Sure does..." He admited looking down.

Naoko then came back from the bathroom and took a sit in the circle.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked while Rika spinned the bottle.

"Not much... only Chiharu admiting that she had been caught in the act with Yamasaki." Eriol answered.

"Oh, I alredy knew that."

Chiharu and Yamasaki raised an eyebrown and decided to ignore her, when the bottle stopped again.

"Hmm... I guess the bottle must like me." Eriol conclued when the bottle stopped poiting at him again. "... Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered unaware that Eriol had a great dare prepared just for her.

His grin windened it and then he turned to Syaoran giving him _the_ look. Syaoran groaned and knew that something was goind to happen to him.

"I dare you to give Li-kun a hickie."

"Nani? What's a hickie?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look.

Everyone sweatdropped and fell to the floor.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan shouldn't play these games without knowing all those stuffs..." Rika said getting up.

"Mou!" She cried sticking out her tongue at Rika. "Well, can somebody explain to me what's a higgie?"

"It's hickie." Corrected Chiharu.

"Whatever!"

"Sakura-chan... do you remember that last week Tomoyo had a bruise on her neck? Well, that's a hickie."

"ERIOL!!!" Cried Tomoyo blushing.

"What? I had to explain it to her somehow."

"Ohh... I get it. And how do I do that?"

"Just kiss Li-kun on the neck and while you do it... you suck." Answered Yamasaki.

"Kiss him on the neck?" She asked blushing. " Didn't you guys had enought fun with the Sakura shot??!" 

"Come on, Sakura. You can do it!" Naoko said smiling warmly at her friend.

"All right, I'll do it... just suck and blow...." She murmured walking up to Syaoran and sitting in front of him.

"No, not suck and blow... just suck." Corrected Chiharu again.

"Whatever!!" Sakura exclaimed frowning.

She looked up at Syaoran, who wore a light pink color on his cheeks and then wrapped her arms behind his neck.

Syaoran was tense, and he got more tense when Sakura began to give him butterfly kisses all around his neck and finally stopped on one place.

He bitted his lower lip and closed his eyes when she began to suck, blow and lick his neck.

"Sakura... just suck harder!!" Naoko said.

She then suck as hard a she could, almost like a vapire drinking blood from it's victim... to much like a vampire when she bited him.

"Ooooouuuchhh!!!" Cried Syaoran backing away. "She bit me!!!"

"Sorry..." Sakura said blushing and looking straight at the floor.

"That hurt..." He said rubbing his neck.

"Well, did she leave a hickie?" Asked Rika.

Tomoyo searched for a bruise on Syaoran's neck, but she didn't leave one.

"Not much... she only left her teeth mark." Tomoyo finally said.

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura cried again.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. At least you tried." Eriol said conforting her with a warm smile. "Now, let's just continue the game."


	5. Finally the Truth

**Chapter 5: Finally _the_ true.**

The bottle turned really fast and after a while it finally came to a complete stop, top pointing at Tomoyo and bottom at Syaoran.

Her smile grew wider as she asked the question. "Truth or dare?"

Syaoran thought about it for a moment, he was alredy tired of the dares so decided to change a little and go with the truth.

"Truth." He said without knowing the consecuences of his choice.

"Well, now talking really serious." She said with a hint of mistery in her voice. "Li-kun have you ever been in love? I mean... really really in love?"

Syaoran was suprise at her question. He was shocked and really didn't knew what to answer. He blushed like crazy when all his friends stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well... I... I... err.." He sputtered out.

"Come on, Li-kun... answer the question." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, It's just a yes or no question." Yamasaki added.

Syaoran looked around and his glare caught Sakura's eyes staring straight at him, fact that made him blush harder.

"Well... yeah, I have been in love." He finally answered looking straight at the floor.

"Oooohhhhhhh...." Everyone cried making him almost explode in embarrassment.

"Really?? How kawaii!!! Who's the girl??" Tomoyo asked smiling happily.

"Hey! It's only one question at the time!!!" Syaoran shot back.

"Fine..." Tomoyo said when he spinned the bottle.

_~5 minutes later~_

"Li-kun, truth or dare?" Asked Naoko.

"Truth." He said without even thinking.

"Who are you in love with??"

"Ohhhhhhh...." Cried everyone again, making him blush again.

"WHAT?!" Syaoran cried.

"Oh, you heard me! Just answer the question!!" Replied Naoko.

"Well... I... I kinda of.... I mean..."

"Oh, come on... just say it... or do you want me to say it for you." Eriol said with his evil grin.

Syaoran simply shot him a 'don't-you-even-dare' glare. "Like you knew..."

"I do know." Eriol replied ignoring his look.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!!" He cried.

"Well, are you gonna say it or not?" Asked Tomoyo evilly.

"I... it's... it's Eriol."

"WHAT?! You're so lying!!" Cried Eriol.

"I'm telling the truth!" Syaoran said back.

"Yeah right..." Murmured Yamasaki.

"Come on, Li-kun... just say it! Unless you don't want to say it because the girl is here..." Chiharu said making him blush while the rest of the group sent ohhhh's.

"I alredy said it! I'm in love with Eriol..."

"Wait a minute..." Naoko cried. "_Were_ you in love or _are_ you in love?"

"I _am..._ in love." He answered while his cheeks turned red. 

"With who??" Asked Naoko again.

"Sorry... you change the question!!!" Syaoran shouted.

"Damn it!"

_~10 minutes later~_

"Who are you in love with in present days??" Asked Yamasaki after a long while thinking the question.

Syaoran was suprise. He wasn't suprised with the question at all... what suprised him was that Yamasaki asked him the question! He had to admit that he was more afraid of Yamasaki's dares than questions, so he thought there wouldn't be a problem with saying truth.

"Why don't you just drop it with the subject??" Syaoran cried.

"Why don't you just say who it is??" Asked Rika.

"Because I alredy said it and you don't believe me... it's Eriol!"

"Drop it with that!" Eriol said sending him a glare.

"Why don't you just say it? Is it because the girl is here? Is it a girl?" Asked Naoko scratching her head.

"Yes, it's a girl... and she's here..." He finally said blushing like crazy.

"Then confess your fealings!!" Yelled Tomoyo looking for her camera around the living room. Somewhere in the middle of the whole Truth or dare/Spin the bottle game she lost her camera.

"Yeah! Confess!!" Cried Chiharu.

"No way!" Yelled Syaoran not bothering to hide his obvious blush.

"Give me a break! Say it or I'll pinch your butt!" Eriol said with an evil grin.

"You pinch my butt and I'll kiss you! That'll prove to everyone that I love you!!"

"Don't you dare kiss me!!" Cried Eriol putting Tomoyo in the middle of them. Problably for the first time, Syaoran actually freaked him out.

"Li-kun what's the worst thing that could happen? Nothing, so just say it!" Yamasaki said trying to convice him.

"All right... I'll say it." Syaoran finally said with resignation. He traveled his eyes around the circle of friends. To his right were Tomoyo and Eriol, and to his left was Chiharu, next to her was Rika, then Naoko, Yamasaki and finally the girl of his dreams, Sakura, who only participaded in the game 'convice Syaoran to tell his fealings' by just looking.

He stared at Sakura for a while before opening his mouth to talk again. "The person that I'm in love with is..." He lowered his glance and took a deep breath. After gathering his courage, he looked up again and stared at her beautiful green eyes. "... it's you, Sakura."

The whole room fell in silence waiting for a reaction... for Sakura's reaction! Now she was the main center of atention in the whole room.

Syaoran did not dare to look at her, so he simply focus on the floor. On the other hand, Sakura was shocked, she didn't know who to react or what to say, or what to even look at, so she got up and left.

When the door closed everyone turned their atention to Syaoran again. He let out a sad sigh, he never expected that Sakura would actually reacted that way so decided not to go after her. Instead he got up from his place, walked over to his bedroom and with a loud sound he closed the door.

* * *

Next day, Syaoran woke up around two o'clock in the afternoon. It was saturday, so there was no problem of waking up early to go to school.

He washed up himself, but decided to stay in his boxers, after all he wasn't expecting company. His stomach was growling so decided to make himself breakfast... or lunch.

Syaoran walked up to the kitchen but stopped in the middle of the living room when something caught his atention...

On the floor, Eriol was lying on top of Yamasaki in a very very weird position and on top of his head was the cat (Spooky) with the dead frog on his mouth, of course both of them were asleep.

Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko were sleeping on the couch and in another couch laid Chiharu with the pizza boy, who, by the way, had Eriol's glases in one pocket.

Syaoran only groaned and then continued to walk to the kitchen ignoring the whole thing when suddenly the phone began ring.

It took him a while to actually find it and when he did he answered in a sleepy tone. "Moshi moshi?" 

Nobody answered, he could only hear silence in the other side.

"Hello?" He asked again.

Still silence, instead of saying anything, the other person just hang up the phone.

He slowly hang up his phone, wondering who it was... something deep inside told him that it was problably Sakura, but she didn't have a reason to call him, so his washed away his thoughts and continued to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

In only a couple of hours he alredy cleaned up his apartment and sweeped away the people in his living room.

He was about to lay down to rest a little and think about what he should do now, when the doorbell rang.

He groaned again and walked over to the door, but when he opened it nobody was there.

He took a few steps outside to see if there was anyone, but inmediatly the door closed, locking him outside in only his boxers.

"Oh, shit!!" He cried. "Can I have any worst luck today??!!"

"Don't be so pessimistic..." Murmured someone behind him.

He froze when he recognize her voice. It couldn't be her, it was problably his imagination playing bad tricks on him, but when he turned around to see who it was, Sakura appear in sight wearing a nice shade of red on her cheeks.

He wonder why for a moment, and then remembered that he was only wearing his boxers, fact that also made him blush in embarrassment.

"Uhh... hi." He said trying not to look at her.

"Hi..."

"I... I would invite you in, but I'm kinda... locked out."

"I can see that." She said and then searched for something in her hair. "Maybe this can help." 

She handed him a hair pin and smiled a little. He reached out for it and blushed harder when his fingers came in contact with hers. Quickly he cleared his throat and turn around to open the door.

After a few tries, he finally opened it and invited her to come in.

"Wow, you cleaned up the apartment really fast." She said once inside.

"Yeah... I didn't have much to do..."

They fell in silence a while and then he asked in a soft voice, not wanting to sound rude. "So... what are you doing here?"

"I... I dunno." She said not looking at him directly.

"Oh"

"I guess I needed to see you..." She said blushing more than before.

"Why?"

"I dunno."

And silence came again. He looked around the room and finally stoped at her. Sakura was looking at him with curiosity, which made him nervous.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hey... I did leave a hickie." She said smiling.

He chuckled and then added. "Yeah, you did... and you also left your teeth mark there."

"Sorry..." She said blushing.

"It's ok..." 

"Syaoran-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you... really...?"

He began to feel his cheeks warm, sign that he was blushing again. For a moment his heart stopped.... he wasn't sure what he was going to answered to Sakura if she asked him if he really was in love with her.

"What?" He asked in a weak tone.

"... are you really... not a virgin?"

A huge sweatdropped formed in his forehead, he couldn't believe that out of all things she could ask him, she actually asked for that!

"Yeah... I lost it with Eriol-- I mean, not _with_ Eriol, but in the same day... and place... you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, but... I thought Eriol lost it with Tomoyo..."

"I never said that Tomoyo wasn't there."

"... oh?"

He rolled his eyes. It was hard enough to only be wearing his boxers in front of Sakura, so he didn't wanted to go into details about the subject. "Nevermind."

They stayed in silence again for a while. It was quite obvious that they were both tense and very unconfortable with being alone. Syaoran had a clear reason for that, but Sakura wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Well... I gotta go." She said.

"Oh? Ok..." He said opening the door for her.

"Bye.." And then she walked out.

"Bye." He said closing the door behind him.

Syaoran leaned agaist the door and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while and then without even thinking about it, he put on some black pants and rushed off downstairs.

* * *

Sakura was about to get out of the building when she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Sakura!!!!"

She turned around and saw Syaoran running up the her like he was being followed by a dog or something.

"What happen?" She asked worried.

He was breathing hard, but his eyes were locked on hers.

Before she could say anything he held her face in his hands and quickly, but gently, bent down and covered her lips with his.

Sakura's eyes popped wide open when she felt Syaoran's lips brushing agaist hers, but soon relaxed and melted into the kiss by pressing foward.

Syaoran kissed her solftly, and when she returned the kiss, he deppen it. She parted her lips to invite him futher, invitation that he took while he caressed her soft cheek.

He broke away slowly after a while and took a few steps away from her. 

"I'm sorry... but it's something I had to do, and I've been waiting for a long time to do it."

"It's ok..." Replied Sakura. "I actually enjoyed it... ahem... you're a really good kisser."

"Uhh... thanks?" Syaoran said, he placed his hands on her shoulders and took a good look at her to try to guess her thoughts, "But I need to know..... did you feel _anything_ at all?"

"Well... yeah, I did feel something, but it's something that I've been feeling for a long time..." Sakura said trying to hide hide her blush.

"But... w-what is it that you feel?" Syaoran asked, looking kind of desperate.

"I felt like... I had butterflies in my stomach, and my heart started pounding really really fast, and my legs melted like jelly, and I was blushing... a _lot_, in case you didn't notice." 

"I did notice..."

"Then, do you know what kind of feeling is that??" Sakura asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah..." Syaoran replied "... it's the same feeling that I have for you."

"Oh..."

"So that means that you...??" 

"I what?" She asked. Sakura knew perfectly well what he was talking about, but was pretending she didn't knew.

"You....???"

A smiled formed on her lips and then she wrapped her hands around him and gave him the best answer she could think of... a kiss.

Syaoran was shocked at first, but then he held her waist and kissed her back.

After a while, they separated and Sakura whispered into his ear: 

"I love you, Syaoran."

He smiled to himself, knowing that his day wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was. It actually turned out really good.

**A/N: ***Chewing gum* YEY!!! I finally finished!!! I'm soo happy!! It's took me almost a hole month to write it all down. I didn't wanted to post it until it was ready and it finally is! Thank god! *Ahem* Well, these is the second fic I post but actually isn't the second I write.... I still have to finish a hole bunch of fics and now I have a new idea!! *Evil grin*

Anyways, I have to thanks again my editor, StartDust (*waves happily* HEY!) for helping me with a lot of dares and questions and making it have a little sense... hehehe...

Hope you like! See ya all!! And thanks for reading!!

***Today is: 24/07/2001~~9:41pm***


End file.
